


Bygones

by chrystening



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Past Relationship(s), Season 7 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrystening/pseuds/chrystening
Summary: At Daenerys's side, you're finally headed to Westeros. Or rather, for you, returning. And one pretty significant detail of your past life rears its golden head.Daenerys Targaryen / Female Reader.Past! Cersei / Female Reader.





	Bygones

**Author's Note:**

> Some of y'all bout to be real mad at me. But it must be said.
> 
> Daenerys's arc was utterly shat on this season
> 
> -
> 
> huuh people really want daenerys content rn.  
> *looks at season 8* i wonder why :^3c  
> Another commission! :^)

You stood behind Daenerys. A deck swayed beneath your feet, the wind lashing at your face.

You inhaled, long and deep. The air was saturated with the smell of salt and sea. You licked your lips. It tasted like it, too. 

The ship under you rocked and creaked, but its groans were lost in the whip of the wind and the billow of the sails against their binds. 

You steered your gaze from braids of silvery-gold. You took a second to admire the elite fleet skirting across the Narrow Sea. Sails of ebony branded with scarlet dragons… the Seven Kingdoms had no idea for what was in store for it. 

You heard your name softly called, and you whipped your head back to Daenerys.

You saw Daenerys looking back at you. She was smiling, but there was a telltale worry in her eyes, uncertainty creasing her brow. Your attention was immediately on her.

“Daenerys,” you responded, offering a reassuring look. You stepped forward and took her hands in yours, watching her jaw tense and her chest heave with anxiety. She didn’t respond, so you squeezed. 

_ “Daenerys,”  _ you said again, softly. After a beat, she looked up at you through her fidgeting lashes. Then her head turned. You looked with her.

Ahead of the Targaryen fleet, and growing ever more closer, was an island. A daunting edifice erected from the earth as a dark beacon. Dragonstone, if you could recall correctly. You’d never been, so it was as foreign to you as any other place.

But it was Westeros all the same. Your heart skipped with nostalgia. Memories flickered behind your eyes. 

You were brought out of your hazy reverie of your past life by a low, shaky breath. Your eyes refocused on Daenerys’s burdened expression.

“I… I’m scared,” she admitted, her shoulders going slack. Her body sagged with relief. Within an instant you stepped forward into to wrap her in your embrace. 

You could breathe in Daenerys’s faint, sweet scent as you held her tightly against your chest. Her fingers immediately gripped at your back, desperate for comfort. “I know,” you breathed. You could feel her body unwind in the way it did whenever you held her. At the thought, your heart warmed. 

She removed her face from your consoling shoulder to smile. It was weak, but still so bright. “What I would do without you…”

“You would be just fine,” you declared, no doubt in your mind of the fact.

Daenerys breathed deeply, her eyes cast down. She smiled wryly. 

“And now, you  _ will  _ be fine,” you whispered into the shell of her ear, strands of platinum tickling your cheek. 

Your eyes flickered up, towards the approaching rocky shore. You closed your eyes.

“You’ll be fine,” you said again in a low coo, trying to convince her as much as you were trying to convince yourself.

The voyage continued, and as Dragonstone grew larger, the past felt like it was growing closer, too. 

_ - _

Weeks had passed since you first stepped foot on Dragonstone, and here you were now in a completely different location. But this place… this place you knew well. You were walking a few paces behind Daenerys and her advisors. A mob of Dothraki marched to the back of you.  _ Nowhere to run,  _ you thought. 

It was a long and uneventful road to the Dragonpit. Plenty of time for thinking, even if you found that you couldn’t even recall walking through the gates of King’s Landing. In your mind there was only the clammer of anxiety, regret… and complicity.

“Takes you back doesn’t it?”

The voice shook you from your brooding. You looked to the right of you. Finding no one, you lowered your eyes. It was Tyrion, scanning the surroundings. He seemed to be going through the same type of uneasy reminiscence.

You nodded sadly. “Back when I was a handmaiden to…” You didn’t feel like finishing the sentence. Tyrion didn’t force you to, nodding gravely. He understood.

“Being her handmaiden must’ve been… difficult.”

_ More than you know,  _ you thought dryly.

Feeling a familiar set of eyes, you found that Daenerys’s head was turned back at you. There was a question in her eyes, her brows furrowed. You shook your head, waving away her concerns. She pursed her lips, unconvinced. But it being neither the time or the place, Daenerys turned away, continuing her conversation with Ser Jorah.

Finally you arrived at the Dragonpit. As soon as you stepped into it, you were filled with dread. You spared a quick look, calming down minisculely. No one was here yet. Then, there was the familiar clang of suited armor. Knights.

_ Don’t look up, don’t look up. _

But of course your eyes had a mind of their own. 

The Queensguard. 

You tried to rip your eyes away, but ended up just cursing yourself when they shot to a flash of gold. It was shorter, cropped near her slim neck. Your heart skittered, but it wasn’t the same skittering from when you looked upon Daenerys. 

Your body reacted to Cersei with apprehension. It had long been over between you and Cersei... over for a long time. 

Cersei’s gaze was leveled on Daenerys, full of unbidden contempt. Then they trailed over her advisors, her traitor of a brother, Ser Jorah… and then they landed on _ you.  _ They narrowed in disbelief –  _ did her eyes deceive her?  _ Her mouth parted as she squinted, right before they widened until you could see the white around her eyes even from where you stood. 

Your face remained impassive, and you silently hoped she wouldn’t make a scene. 

Of course, Cersei rarely ever did what you wanted her to. Once Cersei was close enough, she broke away from her bodyguards. She called out your name. It echoed against the confines of the arena.

Everyone in the Dragonpit looked to her in confusion. Beats after, their eyes turned to you. More importantly,  _ Daenerys’s  _ eyes turned to you. You met her questioning gaze, heat rushing to your cheeks in embarrassment.

Cersei strode forward, her hands reaching out towards you. “You – you’re...” 

Everyone stirred, eyes widening in fear. Ser Jorah was in front of Daenerys in an instant. A pair of Dothraki growled at Cersei and formed a shield in front of their khaleesi. The Queensguard ran to Cersei’s side, unsheathing their swords. 

Cersei stopped in her tracks from the glint of the Dothraki’s arakhs, her venomous eyes darting from Daenerys’s entourage to you, where they dared to soften. You could see Cersei bid herself to recollect herself, but she did not step away.

The air was tense with alarm, both factions waiting to see who’d strike the first blow. 

You swallowed thickly. Gathering your courage, you sighed.

“It’s alright,” you spoke out amidst the silence.

Everyone’s eyes were on you again.

You spoke quiet words to the Dothraki guarding you, gently parting them with your hands. They looked at you in question, but giving you passage nonetheless. 

You quietly strode forward.

Once you passed Daenerys’s party, Cersei was upon you in an instant. If you had been looking back, you would’ve seen Daenerys’s eyes widen with alarm and her jaw tighten. 

Cersei grabbed your hands, inspecting you, making sure you were unarmed. You were embarrassed – everyone was watching, everyone was questioning  _ why  _ your presence pleased Cersei.

“You’re back,” she said, her voice pained. “You’ve come back to me–”

At her words, you dropped her hands, and her face froze. In the past, Cersei may have deluded you, but – you looked to her with a steeled face –  _ not anymore. _

“I…”  _ I haven’t come back for you,  _ you wanted to say.  _ I’ve left you and I’m never coming back. _ Instead, for the sake of keeping the peace, you said, “You look… well.” 

Cersei did not look well. She looked surrounded by enemies, paranoid and bloodhungry. She looked like the distrusting, dishonest woman you had left years ago. 

Cersei’s jaw tensed. You could see the moment she realized, painfully, what the situation was. 

You turned away from her without another word. As much as you wanted to avoid her gaze, you immediately looked to see Daenerys. Her face wasn’t cold or angry – uneasy? Nauseous? You couldn’t tell, only that her face was pinched into apathy.

You walked right past her, bowing your head. 

There was an awkward silence as Cersei walked back to take her seat. When she sat, her fingers curled harshly around the arm rests.

Cersei’s eyes didn’t stray from you. Jaime was beside her, looking at his sister in disbelief and confusion. Tyrion exchange a look with him, turning back to face you. You caught his eye and immediately looked away. Neither of them knew, you supposed. In another situation, their faces would’ve been comical.

Daenerys was less than amused. Her piercing gaze was leveled on Cersei, whose own was on you.

The tension in the arena was cut by a roar ripping through the air. It was so loud it felt like the earth was splitting. Knights looked up in fear and shock, searching the skies. A shadow was cast, and after a beat, Drogon landed on the outer crest of the Dragonpit.

The Lannister soldiers looked on in terror, shaking hands on the hilts of their blades and sweat on their temples. 

Drogon breathed hot air through his flared nostrils, because casting a deafening roar into the air. Even you felt chills, and you were used to it.

Drogon didn’t spare another glance on the fodder in front of him, before he threw down his wings. The displaced air made everyone’s clothes flutter. With only two beats of his wings, the dragon was soaring into the atmosphere to join his brother.

After that spectacle, you watched as Cersei’s face deflated. Sneaking a peek at Daenerys, you saw the ghost of satisfaction and a smile on her lips.

“Shall we begin?” she asked. Her voice was plain and unbothered. Cersei’s jaw was hard, and the look in her eyes was harder.

-

The entire time Cersei had snuck glances at you, so obvious you’re sure everyone had noticed, but you refused to return them. 

Before you knew it, it was over. Cersei stood up and left, all fury and wrath. She did not spare you another look, to your gratitude. The rest of you prepared to depart as well.

You hadn’t spoken to Daenerys the entire meeting, and neither did you the entire journey back onto the ship. When you noticed the amount of stares and narrowed gazes were thrown your way… you realized they thought you traitor. Even Tyrion didn’t approach you.

You felt panic.  _ Traitor.  _ You looked to your lover, only to see her blank slate of an expression.

When you both boarded, you didn’t have to exchange words to know that she wanted you to follow her. Her eyes flickered in the direction of her quarters. You swallowed thickly, but obliged.

She swung open her door, and once you were inside, you meekly closed it. Daenerys didn’t pay you any attention for the first ten minutes. She undid her braids, a wave of ivory falling onto her shoulders. She undid her overcoat, leaving only the last layer of gown. She lit candles around the room to prepare for the encroaching dark of night. You were silent through the whole ordeal, too nervous to speak.

As soon as she was done, Daenerys folded her arms expectantly. Her eyes were deeply inquisitive. But not angry. Not angry was good. 

“... Explain.”

You sighed deeply. You laughed sheepishly. “It’s not that fascinating, really.” A single arched brow quirked. Your smile dropped into a nervous biting of the lip.

“Don’t be angry,” you blurted.

Daenerys sighed, exasperated. She placed a hand on your shoulder. “I’m not angry… not at you.”

“I… I just don’t want you to think I’ve betrayed you,” you said meekly.

Daenerys’s hand flew to your cheek. “You could  _ never  _ betray me.”

The utter faith in her eyes made the knotted tension in your shoulders dissipate. You nodded slowly, quirking an appreciative smile at her. Daenerys’s face was graced with a small smile as well, before she gave you a little breathing room.

“I… Cersei… and I...” you swallowed thickly, tired. Daenerys was listening intently. All the memories were flooding back. 

_ The long summer... _

– _ shared laughs that could be heard down the halls of Casterly Rock _ –  __

– _ a single uncertain kiss between you both _ – 

– _ Cersei’s wrath against all who angered her, and how you pretended you didn’t see _ –

– _ a saline tear falling from green eyes as you left _ – 

You breathed deeply, memories on repeat in your head. You opened eyes you hadn’t even realized you closed. The details didn’t matter, and they were details you’d rather forget.

“I liked her, some time ago.”

Daenerys stiffened, but receptive enough. She averted her eyes.

“ _ Just… _ liked?”

You fidgeted. “Perhaps... more than liked.” There was silence. You swallowed.

“I didn’t like who she was, who she truly was.” You felt shame. “I didn’t like who  _ I  _ was with her.” Daenerys’s eyes flickered up. “So, I left to Essos.”

“And then you met me.” You could remember like yesterday the Eastern sun beating down on you, the first time you had laid eyes on Daenerys’s, light refracting off her silver head. With Daenerys, your memories were always crystal clear.

“And then I met you,” you said in a breath.

You looked eagerly to decipher what Daenerys was thinking. It was impossible. You managed to always read her emotions when she spoke to others, but not always when she was purposefully guarding them from you.

Daenerys’s arms fell by her side, and she tread wordlessly to the table by her bed. Your eyes followed her across the room. You watched as she leisurely poured wine out a golden flagon into a crystalline glass. 

Your weight shifted from foot to foot. She didn’t speak.

Daenerys sat and downed the glass, liquid red disappearing behind her lips. The silence was torture. 

“Dany?” 

“I was thinking,” she mused aloud. The wine sloshed in the globe of her glass. You swallowed drily, unknowing where the conversation was going. 

“About…?” Your mind reeled.

“You and Cersei,” Daenerys clarified, before vanishing the last few drops. 

_ Clearly,  _ you whined in your mind, anxious to hear her thoughts.Your teeth worried your lips as you took steps forward. “So…?”

She placed the glass down. You watched as in one fluid motion she uncrossed her legs and stood. Your eyes followed as she glided towards you, until she was standing right before you.

You could feel the heat radiating off her body. Your eyes lowered to the paper-thin nightgown that was draped on her figure. Your eyes wandered across the exposed expanse of her collarbone, before snapping up to her face. You felt yourself grow enamored, in a trance from the candlelight dancing in her eyes. 

Your throat felt like the Red Waste. 

“... And?”

“And I don’t care,” she snapped. You flinched, blinking at her. Then her face softened, and suddenly you could feel the soft hold of her hands on your arms. “I don’t care,” she said lowly.

Then her eyes filled with hot possessiveness and desire. “But you  _ are  _ mine now.”

Your mouth fell open to speak. You were going to oblige, because  _ of course that was the case,  _ when her lips fell onto your neck. A slip of breath left you as soon as you felt her.

You felt her push you down onto the bed, the sheets like a sea of satin underneath you. Under the assault of her lips, you writhed. She bit and sucked on your neck, blew cool air where she went too hard. You tried to call out her name, but you couldn’t quite grasp control of your voice. 

“So you… you…” You purred as Daenerys suckled so hard on your throat you knew she was leaving a mark.  _ “You…” _

“I,” Daenerys replied between kisses. You felt her hand on your breast and fire raged through your body. 

“Are you… are–” Daenerys stopped so you could stop babbling. You caught your breath. There was less than centimeter’s breadth from her face to yours. “Are you…” You let a coy smile curl upon your lips. “...  _ jealous, _ perhaps?”

Daenerys looked at you incredulously. Then her face darkened carnally, her eyes scouring your face.

You gulped. “I’m joking – it was just a joke.”

Your eyes fluttered to the back of your head as she placed a bruising kiss near your collarbone, her hands palming you between your thighs over your clothes.

“People will see these tomorrow…” you moaned, voice garbled.

“Let them,” she declared.

Your dress was buttoned completely down the front, so Daenerys yanked it open, buttons popping across the bed.

_“Daenerys!”_

“I’ll get you a new one,” she hummed. You pouted, sliding out your sleeves and discarding your dress. 

Daenerys’s hair spilled over her shoulders, landing in a silver-gold splay against your nude body. Your chest heaved as she made her way down, lower. You ached for her touch, her  _ real  _ touch, from skin to skin. 

Daenerys spread your thighs apart. You felt as hot as dragonfire as her nails made crescent prints in your skin, as you felt yourself be exposed. There was wet mark on your smallclothes, clinging to your heat. Daenerys let a single digit press against where you clitoris was under the fabric. You let out a whimper, twitching under her dark gaze. Despite the intensity in them, she was far from angry. You could tell by the way she grinned at you.

She pulled off your smallclothes, dragging them down your thighs. 

Your knees tried to bring themselves together again but she callously pushed them back apart. She tutted.

“No, I want to see,” she declared. Her head lowered until she was intimately acquainted. You watched in anticipation, your eyes locking with hers.

Not breaking the gaze, Daenerys gave you a single lick, just barely probing into the heat you needed her to. You hissed. 

“ _ Daenerys.” _

Daenerys looked up at you through her silvery lashes, coy. You saw the tip of her nose disappear, felt the hot languid stroke of her tongue, and your toes curled. Your back arched with feeling, just barely off the bed. But it was gone in an instant. You whined.

“Ask me,” she breathed.  _ “Beg  _ me.” You didn’t need to be told twice.

“Daenerys,  _ please." _

She hummed leisurely. A wave of warmth shot through you once you felt her fingers playing with the bud of your clitoris. It earned a groan from you.

Your legs writhed. _ “Please.” _

Daenerys looked overjoyed with your suffering.

“Please yourself,” she said. Heat rushed to your cheeks. For a second you didn’t move out of embarrassment, but you did as she commanded. Your hands palmed your breasts, tweaking and worrying your nipples. The stimulation was nice, but it was far from what you wanted. When that wasn’t enough, your hand slid down your body to play with your vulva. The sensation may your eyes flash with color behind your lids, but it still wasn’t what you  _ wanted _ . It had to come from  _ her.  _

You struggled for breath as Daenerys watched, enraptured. 

You bit your lip, eyes boring into her.  _ Please.  _

Daenerys obliged, because you felt the circling of her fingers on your clitoris again. Your head fell back, relieved. You relinquished your own hand, wet and sticky. 

A moan slipped out your mouth when you felt her kiss at your inner thighs. She nibbled and suckled, hard and unrelenting – all but where it needed to be. Her hand gave you much attention, but her lips strayed away. You anticipated them,  _ needed  _ them. You could feel yourself grow wetter. 

“Dany,” you mewled, squirming. 

You lifted your hips, trying to increase the friction between her fingers and your body. You looked down to see your thighs littered with blossoming purple and rosy bruises. At this, Daenerys watched you in vain trying to satisfy yourself on her fingers. It was endearing, too much so. In a last attempt to persuade her, you tentatively brought your soiled digits to your lips. Daenerys met your eyes. Your fingers disappeared past your lips, and your tongue tingled from the taste.

Daenerys looked starved, and immediately began kissing your second pair of lips. Your chest soared with the victory while your voice sounded with a cry. Her work was messy and wet, and notably, loud. Your ears burned at the lewd noises she made. 

Your fingers twitched, finding Daenerys’s head and pressing her down lightly until you couldn’t even see her tongue anymore.

“More,” you croaked. Daenerys nodded, her reply undecipherable. You watched her, her face lined with focus _.  _ Your lips curled. Only Daenerys could make you feel this way. Only her. You felt overcome with sweet emotion that bloomed in your chest, adoration swelling beneath your breast.

“I love you,” you breathed. Daenerys’s eyes flicked up to you. “I love you,” you said again, firmer.

Daenerys’s eyes glinted with delight. If you were correct, there was pink on her cheeks that hadn’t been there prior.

Daenerys’s lips withdrew, but only for a second. Now she lapped at the bulb of your clitoris as her digit slipped inside you. Tears beaded your eyes. One finger became three as she pumped them back and forth into you, trying to go as deeper as her hand would allow. 

It didn’t take long until you couldn’t hold it in anymore. You didn’t bother to fight it at all. You came with a cry, loud enough you were sure someone on board had to have heard. Your body arched off the bed, rigid with your orgasm, until your limbs suddenly turned to jelly. 

You lied in the dazzling glow of it, belatedly registering a dip in the bed. Daenerys climbed up to the side of you. You didn’t move even to kiss her, taxed and breathing. You peeked a bleary eye open to find her scanning your body – she looked from your heaving chest to the rivulets of your own making between your thighs. 

Her eyes fell on your throat last, her lips curling. “I could’ve left more.”

You wiped a light layer of sweat off your brow, collecting your breath.

“I don’t own anything to cover these,” you breathed.

“And you shouldn’t. Anyone who sees you should know you’re mine,” Daenerys said, drowsy against the pillows. You almost laughed. Suddenly, she reminded you of Drogon while he slept, lazy and deceptively harmless.  _ And a fire inside her, _ you thought, as your slick inner thighs slid together.

“I’m yours,” you agreed. She slid her arm under you, a tentative hand on your waist.

You looked to her, into her eyes. You could see the uncertainty in them. It was an uncertainty that never seemed to completely go away, no matter how much you consoled her. Her eyes flickered away from yours. Your heart ached at the fear you had seen.  _ And how like her to try and hide it… _

You smiled assuredly, placing your hand on hers. You gave a kiss to her nose, which earned her attention.

“I’m yours,” you repeated. “And no one could take me from you.”

Her eyes lit up at your words, and she dove into your skin to paint you with her marks once more. You erupted into giggles, you both trying to wrestle the other until the sheets entangled you both.

The ensuing night was quiet and somehow, the past felt far, far away.

**Author's Note:**

> 'here's my tumblr to learn more about me and my writing": chrystening.tumblr.com


End file.
